Elder Blues
by Neuro-chip-angel
Summary: Prequel to Nosgothian Tales, focuses on a certain squid and his charges. Also explains the origins of Jimmy and side characters include Janos Audron. No need to read NT in order to get this. What is a God to do? Chapter Two is now up, featuring Raziel.
1. The Destiny of Jimmy

All characters belong to Crystal Dynamics and Eidos (C) 1995- 2006.

**Author's Note**

This is a short two-parter prequel to Nosgothian Tales. For those who really want to know who Jimmy is the first chapter of NT explains all. For those who like a little mystery, ignore the other parody.

,NCA

**Elder Blues or How a Certain Deity Stopped Caring and Learned to Love the Plight of Destiny **

-----

The Elder God was regarded as the big cheese, large enough to counteract and compliment Raziel's whine. Also he was known as the wheel of fate and in his younger days the wheel of fortune.

There were two defining moments that transpired in this dietys long existence, that gradually redefined his play within humanity. The first, lay through the machinations of seducing Moebius into his good graces and the other fell, with remaking a certain blue babe as the devourer of souls.

-----

Jimmy sighed, it had been a long tiring day. The Ancients were constantly on his back, whining about the little things, like the three day grime build up round back. You see they considered the vampire cidatels first janitor, slightly below their good graces. This displeased the disgruntled civil servant, whom had no qualms against subtlety voicing his dismay.

Soon a silent rebellion tainted his duties in a less than dignified manner. Toilet seats magically disappeared, floors remained gritty in the corners and single lumps of dirt tormented the obsessive compulsives. This often left a few of the more impressionable Ancients curled up in a kind of fetal embrace.

Despite appeals to have the boy disciplined, Janos Audrons kinder older brother, Cedric, abhorred confrontations. Cedric controlled the human staff and ensured their stay amongst the vampires was at the very least trouble free. The Ancient constantly battled his predatory nature, displaying a sweeter persona. The humans, especially Jimmy, loved to take advantage of the poor fool and constantly flaunted their half assed jobs, receiving nothing but praise.

Yet somehow, Jimmy felt unfulfilled, as if there was more to life than cleaning the reminents of Voradors drunken celebrations. His jealousy was constantly fueled by the reminder of the circle, this class of human come vampire that enjoyed a luxury he supported. This in itself was enough to encourage the sanitary officer to forget placing the mini soaps and shampoos in the Guardians chambers.

-----

One day, Jimmy came across a peculiar child, sitting alone viewing out of the chambers balcony towards the pillars. The boy seemed introverted, rather skinny and around his age. The sun was yet to set and all the other vampires were still asleep. Except for Janos, always the early riser and ever the keen instructor. On the other side of the room, Jimmy noticed the vampire holding a small rodent, as he began to walks towards the child.

Janos: I'm afraid one of my dear tabbies had a little too much fun last mourn. This poor creature was dropped amongst my possessions as a kind of gift.

Mortanius: Master, it grieves me to hear of your plight.

Janos relented a tad, then bowed down looking into the boys eyes.

Janos: You are young my boy, thank the Elder god, we found you in time. Not every child we cross, is trapped in a graveyard full of zombies thanks to their gift!

The Ancient chuckled.

Janos: Besides, we all must start somewhere.

Mortanius: Very well.

With that, the boy turned allowing Jimmy a better view from his hiding place, an archaic air duct that led down to the servant quarters. Mortanius's eyes glowed, revealing a vacant pair, unmarred by pupils as what appeared to be the rodents spectral form reinhabited its former vessel. For a moment the carcass twitched, then lay still.

Janos: Very good my child, now it is time to return the creature to the wheel of fate.

Mortanius nodded and redirected his attentive gaze to the mouses limp visage. With a cold stare and a simple flick of the wrist the creature's soul returned to the netherworld. With that, the Ancient patted the boy lovingly on the back and left the room.

Jimmy sat gob-smacked, a boy his own age filled with such power, this gave him an inner fire fueling the flame of hope. That the coin could turn, revealing a path superior to his own, one filled with possibilities. Another phrase came to mind, the wheel of fate. Amongst the humans this concept had been a mere myth, however this situation changed the boys perspective. If the rodents soul, truly had been returned, than the Nosgothian God surely did exist. With his mind reeling, the dutiful janitor left in a rather ecstatic mood.

Within the chamber, Mortanius groaned staring at the pile of vermin, Janos seemed to enjoy bringing him. What a waste, surprised his tutor hadn't noticed the growing collection, Mortanius wondered if the janitor would ever arrive to clean up this small massacre. The child began to doubt that the Ancients were taking his gift seriously, somehow, crossing over rodent souls seemed beneath deaths own agent.

-----

Jimmy strained under the glare of his torches light, the library was empty, revealing not a soul. The hand of sanitary perfection, slowly scrawled over various records depicting the deity that would deliver him from the grotesque grasp of Ancient hygiene.

His new God was displayed in three conflicting manners. The first portrayed the creature as a gigantic wheel, forever turning and the other as a winged warrior sporting vampire traits. Each of the Ancient texts showed this particular view and glorified the mass as their own. However, Jimmy did discover a side note from a race called, the Hylden. In their view, the Elder God was a gigantic tenticalled squid, a parasitic entity clinging to the very foundations of Nosgoth.

Jimmy laughed at such a ridiculous idea, his new God, a benevolent, all powerful squid. Naturally filled to the brim with an abundance of all seeing eyes and an Orson Welles complex. Orson Welles of course, in Nosgothian history, being a driven, deep voiced egomaniac, claiming to be the vampiric well, from which all life began. Sadly, it turned out this creature was merely an insane fashion designer from Willendorf with political aspirations.

Having spent half the night searching through various vampiric texts, Jimmy finally found a paragraph of immediate relevance. A possible location was given, stating the dwelling of the vampire oracle. Surprisingly, the Gods chamber was suspiciously close, a nearby cave beneath the laundry wing. Surely this place would be gaurdered, then again, according to the texts, the vampires had fell from Gods good graces. Jimmy rest assured that entering the chamber would be less than difficult.

-----

Jimmy started out life brandishing a strong optimistic side, worn in a stride, mocking the overtures associated with wearing a badge. Despite this overwhelming non-fatalistic ebb that donned his early character, Jimmy was at a loss for words upon noticing who had arrived at the Elder Gods sanctuary first. Curse that spoilt Guardian and his pet Ancient.

Janos: Mortanius, I hesitated to bring you here initially. However, one day there would be questions regarding the purpose of your duty. This chamber provides the last known connection to our deity. As we fell from grace, he rejected us and forever silenced his tales.

Mortanius seemed less interested by every passing second as his teacher continued to prattle on endlessly about this supposed God. The youth was slightly more enraptured with an insistent inner struggle. His room was starting to hint of an unpleasant odor and the floor had acquired an interesting layer of dust. Mortanius was unaware of the cleaning staff and assumed things were taken care of magically. So the young Necromancer was slightly concerned when the socerey was starting to wear off a tad. It was hard enough sleeping during the day without a mountain of mouse carcasses glaring at his limp form.

Jimmy, hiding behind a boulder close to the caverns pool, was very enraptured with the conversation and starting to come to his own conclusions. Maybe the Elder God would have been slightly more involved with his 'children', if they hadn't built the laundry quarter over his domain. Not to mention certain human slaves using the pool as the main designated laundry area.

After an hour, that captured the essence of an eternity for Jimmy, the pair left. With a quick glance around the chamber to ensure all were absent, he took a second to collect his thoughts. The room was large, there was a door to his left that seemed to need a special key and the walls displayed several murals of vampire origin.

There was a brief creaking sound, then a resounding thud, as the door violently opened of its own free will, revealing a long chamber. Jimmy tensed, wondering if his best option was to blindly travel down a strange corridor. Knowing Nosgoth, a number of possibilities came to mind of what may transpire. The hallway might be possessed, filled to the brim with zombies in a matter of seconds, erupting from the ground bellow. Strange skeletal glorified door knocker might shoot arrows towards his person or lakes of acid could grace the delicately decorated floor.

This was not the time to be afraid his God waited a few mere steps away. Holding his breath, the boy graciously began a slow funeral march down the hallowed hall. A sudden slam, as the door behind him closed, then silence. Nothing happened, a few steps forward, then still an absence of abrupt physical pain. With a grateful sigh, Jimmy walked down the eternally long hallway and opened the large doorway at its end.

The sight before the boy was magnificent, a singular light penetrated the room from the cavins below to the chambers very heavens. Again murals littered the walls of the room and what seemed to be strange fonts circled the inner sanctum. Jimmy dared to pear below, revealing a magnificent circle representing the wheel itself. Suddenly a booming voice entered the young sanitation officers ears.

Elder God: I am the hub of the wheel, the engine of life and in my younger days the Gypsy sphere of fortune. Child step forward.

Jimmy couldn't believe his luck, before him Nosgoths very creator spoke, something the vampires hadn't experienced in centuries.

Jimmy: My Lord, I am a humble servant, I dare not to grace your presence.

Elder God: (evil little laugh that can only be muttered by the ever talented Tony Jay) That may be so, however I have a larger scheme to entrust within you capable hands.

Jimmy: I am willing to accept any task.

Elder God: Good, Jimmy the Janitor, you are special in more ways than accredited towards those menial labors once preformed. For now, like Mortanius, a Guardian, you are worthy to join those special ranks. However your identity shall be recrafted.

The Elder God found the name Jimmy the Time Streamer, as counter productive to the evil machinations the duty required. Somehow the future Kain and the Wraith Raziel would take the fellow less seriously, if at all. For he had seen it, there was only one course of action.

Jimmy: Recrafted?

Elder God: Yes, from this day forth, my dear agent, you shall be known as Moebius, the Guardian of Time.

-----


	2. Requiem for a Lightweight

All characters belong to Crystal Dynamics and Eidos (C) 1995- 2006.

-----

**Chapter Two: Requiem for a Lightweight**

-----

The day Raziel gracefully landed in the Spectral Realm, haunted the dark deity's present. On that faithful afternoon a few inconsistencies rose in relation to the grand plan. The Elder God was slightly more miffed with Raziel's lack of concern in relation to certain key anatomical sections of his person. This greatly disturbed the omniscient squid, who was used to his condemned sporting a degree of rational sanity. Instead, the creature raved on about unimportant facts such as where this place was, who are you and what of his wretched unlife. Not to mention the other disconcerting fact, that the wraith failed to realize two Slaugah had run off with his jaw.

But when this information came to light, a series of bitter revelations took the form of a rather uninspired hissy fit. The Elder God resented certain implications, that he was somehow involved with the physicalities of the walking blue corpses physique. For what need did he have of that certain 'part'? Perhaps a maladjusted conversation piece? Then whomever would dare to grace his domain other than the dead? Well, there was Mortanius, however he was only interested in spending his brief moments with Hash'ak'gik and there was that whole Kain incident. No, Raziel's arrogance was so elated, assuming the deity had absolutely nothing better to occupy his time.

Despite all this, the fact remained that the wraith had spent the past millenia, dwindling his days away in the abyss. Watching his latest fashion statement burst into a pile of scrap, whilst embracing the full force of the pits destructive powers.

For you see, the former vampire had always been a diva. Pushing the boundaries of fashion and pissing off Kain, whilst almost splitting the clans over side cloak wear. The Rahabim's were growing restless, a full blown rebellion would of ensued.

Thankfully, good old Kain, came up with a marvelous plan which remarkably suited to everyones best interests. He had even proclaimed the punishment a major success for the fallen starlet. Raziel on the other hand, failed to appreciate the full benefits of being tossed aside like a used towelette.

For the rest of eternity, the drama queen, was to be none other than the Elder Gods headache. In many ways the former gypsy Wheel of Fortune, would of proffered, a certain Time Streamer thrown into the Lake of the Dead. At least the fool would have been a tad more agreeable. However the fates, still miffed over his avoidance of their latest tea party, decided Raziel was a far superior choice. That and Moebius refused to have his head reattached in a Vorador-esque fashion or to become Kain's bitch/ plaything for all eternity. Not to mention the fun involved with becoming one with a certain sword. Then again a certain ew factor, was associated in watching the old mans vampire self wearing those scantily clad outfits and Melchiah already held the bald position. The Elder God tried to mention a few of the bonuses, being dead he wouldn't remember a thing and there is no need to kill himself in the future, thanks to Kain. Sadly Moebius would have none of that and decided to retain his position of serpent like head, of machinations.

Meanwhile Raziel was casually exploring his new surroundings.

Raziel: Am I to honestly believe my nakedness has nothing to do with your sick perversions, creature!

The Elder God sighed, this was going to take a while. Any of the other brothers would have been perfect, hell, even Dumah. The dunce may be trapped in a smog of ignorance, at least in his Sarafan existence, hair foreplay didn't lead to his demise.

Raziel's reign as a Sarafan had been fleeting, superficial and lacking in masculine elements. The saddest reality of all this was in the first borns inability to realize this awkward fact. Then again, anyone who spent a thousand years around Kain without realizing the extent of the mans paranoia, deserved such a fate. The lieutenant should of realized, a person intent on destroying all living things would not take kindly to a fine set of newly tailored wings. Especially when said wings were counter productive to the crushing of all life.

The Rahabims would be too busy washing Raziel's minions legions of new fashionable wings, on top of the clans other loads of accessories and everyone else's laundry. Honestly, how was the war effort to function without its first line of cannon fodder? Then again there was always the Melchiahims, yet Kain was not one regarded to truly think these things through. With the absence of Raziel's clan, he was still one force out.

Elder God: You shall become my Angel of Death, Reaver of Souls and House Keeper.

Raziel: I mean, according to Kain, in the legends, even The Guardian of Death wore clothing. Seeing as I'm also providing a public service, one would believe a fine set of trousers could be part of the deal! Oh the humanity, is there somebody I can report this to? Or am I to suffer such a decadent existence forever?

At this point, the deity was starting to wonder if defying those perilous stars would be a bad idea. Maybe he could switch Raziel's Sarafan body with that of Moebius, hehe Kain would acquire quite the shock.

Elder God: Raziel your purpose transcends the need for mortal garments.

Raziel: For crying out loud! Is there some kind of policy that encourages your employees to waltz around in their birthday suits?

To illustrate his point, Raziel pointed towards two Slaugah who were quite content on chasing a certain damned warrior. Somehow the wraith failed to notice the spiritual set of walking amour.

Elder God: Your role is a vital function and certain anatomical devices have escaped that diminished physique. With nothing to hide, enjoy the freedoms associated with it.

Raziel: The Necromancer Mortanius was granted the pleasure of concealing his shame!

Elder God: There is no shame on your person to speak of. Technically Mortanius was alive, somehow being naked would mock the attributes associated with being the Guardian of Death. The other mortals would have had a field day.

Raziel: Isn't my resurrection a by product of your desire to use me amongst the 'mortals'?

For a moment, the God took a brief while to ponder this statement. Deep down he had truly hoped Raziel wouldn't have noticed the slip between realms. Being a giant squid after all only allowed a select number of luxuries. The 'man' was really a cheap bastard, if he clothed an employee the rest would demand the same.

Elder God: Well my little agent, technically your are not alive or mortal. So therefore, no clothing!

Raziel: Even as an undead vampire I wore pants!

Elder God: Maybe I would have taken you slightly more seriously if you weren't practically butt naked then. Having reviewed your past it's safe to say, you truly will be in your comfort zone. Be thankful for that towel!

With one swift movement, the wraith relented, remembering Voradors mansion still had a few hidden treasures in the physical realm. Too bad they wouldn't follow into the spectral, if only those stylish leather pants had survived. How would Kain react to his slightly naked visage, upon their first faithful meeting? Raziel cringed and decided that once out of this chamber, he would throw a few select ensembles into the Abyss. Hopefully, something reasonably fashionable would survive.

----

The Elder God thought back to this unsettling day, recalling the wraiths reaction to the few items that managed to survive the Abyss. Those things gathered from Voradors mansion, were hardly designed to withstand the swirling currents of the dreaded lake. Only Umah's training bra and an abundant number of crotch wear survived. Somehow, Raziel realized that maybe being naked was slightly more dignified than the classic super hero cliché. As a creature of some degree of darkness, there were certain lines he would never cross.

For the moment, quite the chronological curiosity of time had passed. Now with Raziel trampling around the globe, defying the Wheel of Fate, the deity was rather bored. At this point, he decided maybe starting a few questionable rumors regarding Raziel's new found Janos Audron obsession, would quite the entertainable machination.

-----

Fin


End file.
